


Just tell me when you're ready....

by Milliscent09



Series: Can You Hear My Heart Say? [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Attempting Smut, F/M, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliscent09/pseuds/Milliscent09
Summary: The aftermath.....Clarke cant concentrate





	Just tell me when you're ready....

Clarke’s eyes opened slowly to her room as it began to fill up with sunlight. A sense of utter and complete happiness rushed through her body. It took her about a minute to realize that last night really happened.  

 

Her head rolled to the side. She took in the picture of her best friend sleeping peacefully next to her, tangled together under the sheets. Memories of the night before flooded her mind. 

 

_ Bellamy had knelt on the floor at the foot of her bed.  _

 

_ “You are beautiful.” he whispered with want in his voice. _

 

_ Clarke, overwhelmed with the attention Bellamy was giving her couldn’t look him directly in the eyes.  _

 

_ He tilted her chin up to catching her attention with worry in his eyes.  _

 

_ “Hey, Clarke? Are you ok? We don’t have to..” he began. _

 

_ Clarke’s eyes widened “No!” She rushed running her fingers up his arms resting on his shoulders playing with his curly hair at the base of his neck.  _

 

_ “Then what is it?” he asked looking her over trying to find out what her hesitation was, trying to find any way to resolve it.  _

 

_ “I just can’t believe this is happening.” she said barely above a whisper, he almost didn’t hear it. _

 

_ Bellamy, with desire burning in his eyes says “Believe it.” He smiled kissing her, deeply.  _

 

_ Their lips danced like they had done this dance a thousand times before. Before Clarke got into a rhythm, Bellamy started leaning her back on the bed. When they hit the duvet he pulled back slightly for a moment leaning their foreheads together and taking a breath. Clarke had never felt so loved. He moved her head gently to the side ghosting his lips down her neck stopping every so often to show every inch of her body the attention he thought it deserved. As he made is way down her body, he paused at her chest. His hands gently moved down Clarke’s side as he nuzzled into the valley of her breasts. _

 

_ Her breath hitched as he whispered into her chest how much he loved her. No one had ever showed her this much attention and passion before. She was overwhelmed with love and admiration she couldn’t concentrate on anything other than want, or rather, need.  _

 

_ He trailed down her stomach placing gentle kisses along the way. As he moved one of her legs over his shoulder, Clarke started losing what little patience she had. She started to move her hands between her legs to relieve some of the tension and he grabbed her wrists and gently placed them back onto the bed.  _

 

_ “Let me” he purred.  _

 

_ Next thing she knew his head was buried between her legs. She couldn’t help it, but the view of Bellamy, her best friend, between her legs was probably the sexiest thing she had ever seen. That alone could have set her off. But she wanted to revel in this and enjoy it. When she couldn’t resist it anymore, she ran her fingers through his curls trying to ground herself to something.  _

 

_ “Bell,” she begged. _

 

_ On the brink of her release, she started to feel like she was about to burst. Her hand fell from his hair onto the bed grabbing at anything to tether her to this moment. It was almost as if he could read her mind, his fingers found found hers and entwined just in time for the white hot wave of bliss washed over her. He anchored her and before she could float back down to this moment Bellamy made his way back up her body. She finds his face and guides him back to her. She captures his lips with hers, with the taste of her still on his tongue. She could get used to getting lost in moments like this.  _

 

Her eyes flutter open and he’s still there, fast asleep. She reaches to her nightstand for her sketchbook. She cant help the wave of inspiration that hit her. When she flipped to the blank pages, her hand began like it had a mind of its own. She knew she was drawing him, drawing them. Remembering last night gave her immediate inspiration. As the morning light flooded her room, she couldn’t help but appreciate how beautiful he was. His tan skin against her white sheets, the constellation of freckles that splashed across his face. He was a work of art. No mere quick sketch that she did would capture everything wonderful about him. She couldnt wait to paint them so she could explore the contrast between their skin. But not even that would reflect how selfless he was, or gentle, or giving. This man was her best friend, and who she loved more than anyone. And he was here, with her. She couldn’t wait to spend every day trying to prove to him that she deserved his love. 

 

Her pen hesitated on the page as she continued to relive the night before. 

 

_ Her fingernails raked across his shoulder blades trying to gain some control. But Bellamy wasn’t ready to give up control. He wanted show Clarke just how much she meant to him. He rested his elbows on either side of her body as their lips danced together until they lost their breath. Clarke was burning with heat between her legs and he knew it. She tried to buck her hips up into him and he just chuckled into their kiss. She was aching and he loved it. He reached his hand in between her legs feeling that she was more than ready for him. As his fingers grazed her, she let out a little yelp that he captured with his mouth. He lined himself up carefully and slowly began to push into her.  _

 

_ Clarke growled against his shoulder as he became fully seated within her. She tried to grind up to him to gain some friction, but Bellamy wanted this to be a slow build. He slowly backed out of her and pushed back in setting this pace that was slow and teasing, but still passionate. With each thrust she felt every inch of him in her. He began to pick up the pace and she grazed her teeth against his shoulder eliciting a groan out of him. He leaned back onto his heels changing the angle, lifting one of her legs to rest against his chest. He picked up the pace and she began to utter words of encouragement as he started to hit just the right spot inside of her. There was a heat radiating and pulsing from her center that told her that she was close to the edge.  _

 

_ “Bell…”she gasped scraping her fingernails across his chest.  _

 

_ “Not yet princess.” He murmured into her calf as he pulled her thigh closer to his torso. _

 

_ “I’m so close Bell,” she begged as she started to squirm under him.  _

 

_ Bellamy could tell she was close, picking up the speed he angled his hips in such a way that continued to hit her g-spot. She didn’t have time to adjust to the new angle before the dam broke and her vision blurred.  _

 

_ “Oh my god,” she whispered.  _

 

_ “It’s Bellamy, but i’ll take it.” He smirked _

 

_ Clarke just snorted and nudged him with her foot, so he fell back onto the bed. He landed with a huff.  _

 

_ “You still good?” She asked cocking her eyebrow. _

 

_ “Well I am a god, so…..” _

 

_ Clarke rolled her eyes and slapped his thigh, as she crawled around him so she was now in control. “Are you good?” He countered, surprised. _

 

_ “I got one more left in me” she giggled as she swung her leg over his hips. _

 

_ Before he could answer, she sank down on top of him to which he replied with the most delicious combination of words and groans she had ever heard.  _

 

_ Clarke was never too comfortable being on top during sex, but with Bellamy, there was a level of comfort there that none of those insecurities even crossed her mind. It was just them, in the moment, exploring each others bodies.  _

 

_ Bellamy was loving the view of Clarke rocking back and forth on him. There was nothing more beautiful to him. His fingers traced up between her breasts to tangle into her hair. He pulled her down to him and captured her lips with a bruising kiss. She pulled back to stare into his rich brown eyes and she only saw love. There was no way she would feel more loved than she didn in this moment. As she continued to move a slower pace, he started to hit just the right spot inside her again. _

 

_ “Bellamy” she cooed _

 

_ “Jesus Clarke, Im close.” he panted  _

 

_ “Me too. Bell, come” she said breathlessly. His hands splayed across her back trying to ground him to her before he erupted. They dug into her skin as he pulled her hips down harder trying to reach his climax and edge Clarke to hers.  _

 

_ “Fuck!” She cried as she clamped down on him at the same moment he released everything he had.  _

 

_ “I love you Clarke,” he whimpered as she started to come down from her cloud she was on. There was no worry in his eyes. No evidence that he didn’t mean what he said. She took his face in her hands and slowly began peppering him with light, sweet kisses. She pressed their foreheads together and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment before confessing that she too, loved him.  _

 

_ She rolled off of him onto the bed and cuddled into his side humming contently. He just smirked and pressed a kiss into her forehead with his arms wrapped around her before they fell asleep to the sound of each other breathing.  _

 

As she came back out of her reminiscence, she didn’t notice Bellamy waking up. He reached out for her and pulled her to him so he could wrap his body around hers. She tried to continue to sketch but his persistence was too much for to keep her concentration. 

 

“Morning love.” he rasped. 

 

Clarke smiled trying her best to keep her focus in her sketchbook. 

 

“What are you drawing?” He purred. 

 

“Perfection” she sang.

 

Bellamy couldn’t respond with words. Because nothing truly was more perfect than this moment he had with Clarke. Tangled in each other on a beautiful morning, completely and utterly in love. His lips grazed her shoulder and moved down her arm. 

 

“Bell, let me…” she whined.

 

He smiled placing his hand over hers, grabbing the pen out of her hand and placing the sketchbook back on the nightstand. Turning back to her he just smiled as she looked thoroughly annoyed. 

 

“Later. Right now, let me say something.” he said seriously.

 

She cocked her head to the side. His hand came up to caress her cheek. As he tucked some fly away hairs behind her ear, his eyes searched hers like he was looking for something. 

 

“Bell, what is it?” she asked starting to worry. 

 

“This is real, right?” he stopped. Clarke sighed and he continued. “I’m in this for the long haul Clarke. If we are doing this, then we are really doing this. No half-assing, no games, no leaving.” he stammered.

 

She could tell he was serious, so she reached out brushing her fingers through his extremely unruly curls. “There is no where I would rather be. I meant what I said last night. I love you Bellamy.” She reassured him. He surged toward her slamming his lips into hers. It was messy and fast, but also perfect. 

 

They sank back into the sheets, wrapping back up into each other. “Why did it take us this long to figure this out?” he asked in between kisses.  

 

“Because I don’t know if you know us, but we are both ridiculously stubborn.” She giggled. 

 

He reached for her again deepening the kiss into something much more passionate. 

 

“Bell…” she begged

 

“Tell me what you need.” he whispered. 

 

“Just you” she answered ready to get lost in him again.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry....
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah.....it was rolling around my head and I had to get it out....


End file.
